Little Moments
by singpraise147
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated stories and vignettes about the Leverage team.  It is a work in progress.
1. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own the Leverage characters or anything else having to do with the show.

The team was sitting around a table. All eyes were on Nate as they waited expectantly. He looked at each of them in turn, pondering with amazement at how each of them had touched his life so very unexpectedly. Then, not wanting to waste any more time, he said these words to his family: "Dig in".

These dinners that they shared together had started out as a one time thing. Then somehow, they had all convinced Nate that the dinners should become a bit more regular. Truth be told, Nate didn't need much convincing. He liked the time they spent just being together, sharing a meal, and stories about themselves. Of course the information shared were usually just little things that seemed unimportant. No one usually shared too much about their pasts. Anyway, those littler things were what always seemed to become the most important part of knowing and caring about one another.

"No elbows on the table Eliot" Parker said, poking the hitter in the arm with her fork.

"Will you stop it" he grunted at the blonde. She ignored him and kept poking. That is until he grabbed the fork from her and almost effortlessly bent it in half.

"Hey! What am supposed to eat with now?" she exclaimed.

Watching them with a bemused look on her face, Sophie leaned over to whisper in Nate's ear; "Now it really feels like a family supper". Nate hid the laugh behind his napkin, somehow managing not to choke on the bite in his mouth.

Hardison was fiddling with his Prototype 7, barely paying attention to what he was doing. He did manage to notice when Sophie got up to refill her wine glass. He held it up to her as she passed. She threw him an annoyed look, which he never saw and somehow Sophie found herself having to refill everyone's wine.

She finally sat back down again, an annoyed sigh escaping her as she did so. She was looking forward to finally being able to finish her meal when a chunk of soup soaked bread hit her in face. "Really?" came the exasperated phrase from her mouth. Nate and Eliot weren't even pretending not to laugh. Hardison and Parker both looked rather sheepish as they sat close together at the opposite end of the table. Looking up at Sophie and then down at the floor, they both tried to nonchalantly grab their spoons from the table. Parker was able to do this much more effectively than Hardison who ended up dropping his spoon causing it to clatter ominously in the silence. Sophie turned to glare at them, narrowing her eyes. No body moved but the grifter who slowly stood up, leaning over the table, her hand moving deftly over her plate. Before Nate knew what was happening, a glob of lasagna landed right square between his eyes.

"Food fight!" yelled Parker as she ducked avoiding being hit by a stuffed mushroom that had been launched by Eliot.


	2. A Feminine Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own the Leverage characters or anything else having to do with the show.

Nate walked down the stairs from his bedroom to the offices. His nose told him instantly that something wasn't quite right. He looked around as he reached the bottom of the stairs and found Sophie sitting on the couch reading a book.

He snuck up behind her, pulling the book from her hands. "Sophie. Why does my apartment smell all flowery and girly?" he asked tossing the book on the coffee table and plopping down next to the beautiful brunette.

"Honestly Nate. How many times do I have to remind you? These are our offices; you just live upstairs. Besides, I thought the place could use a bit of a feminine touch". She said as she picked her book back up and turned its pages trying to find her place.

Nate pushed the book down and looked into Sophie's eyes, "That still doesn't explain the girly smell".

Sophie tilted her head obviously a bit annoyed him. She pointed to the lit candles on the table and went back to reading her book.

Nate stared at the candles for a bit "What scent is that?"

Sophie let out a frustrated sigh. "Sandlewood" she murmured and continued reading her book.

"Oh". Nate leaned back on the couch and watched as Sophie read her book completely enthralled in its story. He could have sat watching her for hours. She was wearing a pair of fitted jeans that clung to her thighs and probably her finely shaped bottom as well, but he couldn't tell that when she was sitting. Her shirt was plain cotton, long-sleeved and a lovely shade of pink that suited Sophie very well. It was a simple outfit yet he still thought she looked enchanting. Knowing he couldn't stare at her forever and that the rest of the team was bound to show up before too long, Nate resignedly stood up, poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbed the paper that Sophie had set on the counter when she came in, and then sat back down next to her on the couch.

A smile spread across Sophie's face that had nothing to do with what she was reading.

The next day, one of the candles Sophie had bought was missing from the office. If she had cared to look, she would have found it sitting on the dressing table in Nate's room.


	3. Girls' Night In

Disclaimer: I do not own the Leverage characters or anything else related to the show.

Parker breezed into the room and settled down next to Sophie on the sofa. "What film did you get?" the grifter asked taking the movie from the younger woman. She opened the case and stared at the title a moment. "This one...really?"

"What?" the blonde replied shrugging. "You suggested I pick a romance and I didn't have a lot of time to look through all those movies. Someone was bound to see me in the video store within a few minutes of my going in". Sophie looked at her curiously for a moment, the words slowly sinking in.

"Wait a minute. Do you break into the video store?" Sophie didn't bother waiting for her response as she rolled her eyes "Parker!" The grifter couldn't help but be amused. It may seem crazy to her that someone would break into a video store to get a movie that would have only cost a dollar to rent, but Sophie realized that it made perfect sense to Parker. Honestly; that was okay with her.

The girls were just getting themselves comfortable when Eliot and Hardison came bursting through the door. "Dammit Hardison! Why didn't you tell me you didn't actually have tickets to the game?"

"I don't see what you're so upset about. You got to see most of the game. And for free I might add" the Hacker drawled as he jumped over the back of the couch landing next to Parker.

"That's not...You got us thrown out...for life!"

Sophie and Parker looked at each other and then turned their attention back to the screen. They were curious about what had happened, but not enough to have to listen to the lengthy and argument-filled explanation they were bound to receive if they actually asked. Eliot sat down in one of the chairs as he brushed his hair from his face in frustration shooting daggers at Hardison with his eyes as he did so. The hacker moved to spot a little farther from Eliot and then turned to Parker; "So what are you lovely ladies doing this evening?"

"Well...we were planning on having a girls' night in. So if you don't mind..." Sophie started to say, but she never had the chance to finish because at that very moment Nate walked through the door. He stopped mid-stride looking around the apartment at his team. Sophie could tell that he wasn't pleased to have everyone there, probably due to the fact that she hadn't actually asked him if she and Parker could use his apartment for a few hours. In her defense, she thought he was going to be out. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date?" she asked innocently.

"No, I uh I was never going to go out with her. She's a client. And why are you pushing this again away? More importantly, what the hell are you doing here?"

Damn, Sophie thought, the distraction didn't work. Oh well, might as well tell the truth. "We were going to have a girls' night in. Seen as everyone is here though, I suppose you could join us. And no Eliot we are not going to watch the game. And there is not a chance in hell that we are going to play some silly video game either Hardison". Sophie spoke with authority. Not wanting to start any lengthy and exhausting arguments, the three men just nodded resignedly then sat down to watch the movie.

As the final credits rolled, Sophie found herself wiping tears away. She gave a sad and longing sigh before being snapped back into the reality by the following words: "Well that was a load crap". Four pairs of eyes turned sharply to look at the speaker.

Eliot was the first to speak; "What do ya mean Parker?"

"Well all that talk about love meaning never to having to say you're sorry. It's a load of crap".

Hardison looked at the girl, "I'm still not exactly sure what you're saying Parker".

The blonde sighed heavily; "When you love someone, you would never intentionally hurt them. But you do hurt them. People hurt the ones they love all the time. Just because you know someone loves you and you know they didn't mean to cause you pain doesn't mean you don't want an apology. An apology is like an affirmation that they love you and are going to try not to hurt you again".

Everyone in the room just nodded their heads slowly letting the words sink in, but Parker wasn't done yet. "Like when Sophie lied to us to try to steal the Second David. She got us into a lot of trouble, but she was sorry and she told us that. You know in her own way. Then everything was better again. I never doubted that she cared about us but it still made me feel better when she apologized. I mean don't you guys agree?" Parker had trailed off a bit at the end realizing that she had once again made the others uncomfortable.

Hardison just stared at Parker. Nate was looking at wall entrenched in his own thoughts. Eliot leaned back in his chair once again brushing his hair away from his face. The grifter was the one who gathered up the courage to speak. "You're right Parker. It is important to apologize when you have hurt someone; especially if it is someone you love". With that, she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Before stepping out into the hallway though, she turned "And just for the record, I am sorry".

Parker smiled. Knowing that while Sophie was addressing everyone, it felt like she was talking specifically to her.


	4. A Present for Parker

Disclaimer: I do not own the Leverage characters or anything else related to the show.

Alec Hardison sat down next in the booth across from Parker. He pulled out a bag and slid it along the table towards her. She looked up at him her eyes wide and bright with surprise and delight. "You got me a present?"

He just grinned at her in a way which he thought was dashing. "Yeah. I saw it somewhere and it made me think of you. So, ya know, I thought I would procure it for you". As he was saying this, Hardison thought about the many hours he had spent searching for the gift. Though he technically wasn't lying. He had seen it and thought she would like it, but it most definitely was not some random chance that led him to it.

Parker looked inside the bag, giddy with excitement as she grabbed the tissue paper out of the bag and tossed it carelessly away reaching into the bag to retrieve her present. As she pulled it out a look of awe spread across her face. She held the beautiful snow globe her hands for several minutes just staring at it. She shook the glass ball and watched as the glittery white snow fell on the beautiful scene inside. "I love it! Thank you." she told the hacker.

"It was nothin' girl" Hardison replied standing up to leave. In one swift and seamless move, Parker stood up and threw her arms around Hardison's neck, the snow globe still in her hands. When she stepped back, he smiled at her a bit nervously mumbling something about having to go. He walked out of the bar, briefly glancing back before leaving to see Parker shaking the glass ball again and watching with wonder as the snow once again fell to rest on the bottom of the globe.

The next morning Hardison had a bump on the back of his head. He rubbed it as he smiled to himself thinking, it was totally worth it.


	5. Stocking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Leverage or anything else having to do with the show.

Eliot stared straight ahead rubbing his temples. People passed cautiously around him careful not to get too close. He shook his head wondering how he had managed to get roped into going to the grocery store . . . with Parker.

Ninety minutes earlier he had been sitting on his couch in his apartment ready to enjoy a game when Parker suddenly appeared in his kitchen. Eliot was startled for the briefest part of a second before he seethed angrily "Don't do that!". As he watched her hop onto the counter with a pleased expression on her face he briefly wondered how she got broke in without his noticing but he hadn't bothered asking the thief how she was able to show up so unexpectedly and stealthily in many months and wasn't about to ask now. "What do ya want Parker?" he asked not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Parker simply continued to smile at him until the look on his face made her furrow her eyebrows and thin her lips into a tight line. "I need your help" she began, "the food and snacks at the office are getting kind of low since Nate doesn't, you know, live there anymore" she replied looking at him as if this explained why she had broken into his apartment.

"So?"

Parker slid off the counter and walked toward the hitter. "Please" she begged sweetly "come with me to the store to buy food. You know I'm not good at that kind of stuff." Eliot's resolve slowly crumbled as he realized that he might as well go with her because she wasn't likely to leave until he did. Besides, they did need food; Sophie was too preoccupied to do anything about it and Hardison was an even worse choice than Parker when it came to having someone pick out food. If he were the one to do it, they would have chips, Twizzlers, and orange soda; a thought that made Eliot cringe.

So that is why it was that Eliot Spenser, who had survived after facing assassins, terrorists, mad dictators, and much worse found himself wishing he could be back in one of those situations now. Shopping with Parker was like shopping with a three year old, but worse. She was continually asking him if they could buy this or that and it wasn't always normal things either. She wanted him to buy creamed corn just because she liked saying it. There were standing in the cereal aisle, which did have a huge selection, and Parker's eyes were wide and bright like a child's on Christmas morning. She probably would have bought every kind of cereal there was if Eliot hadn't been there and limited her to five boxes; he thought that was even a bit overboard. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Eliot, they were leaving the store with a decent amount of food, most of which the hitter approved of.

After lugging the food to the office, unpacking, and putting it all away, Eliot was ready to go back to his apartment, sit down on his couch with a beer, and enjoy what was left of his evening. As he was walking out the door, Parker called to him, "Wait." She pulled out a case of beer. He had no idea where she had gotten it and probably didn't want to know. "That is the kind you like, right?" she asked.

Eliot took the beer from her nodding his head. "That's just fine Parker. Thanks." And then before he knew she had given him a quick hug. It was over so fast he wasn't sure it had actually happened at all. As he got comfortable on his couch Eliot couldn't help but think maybe he had been wrong. The evening wasn't all that awful, besides putting up with a little annoyance every now and then was part of being a big brother.


	6. In the Stillness

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Leverage or anything else related to the show.

The moonlight shone softly through the window and danced carelessly across the silky material of the sheets. Her slender fingers ran delicately over his bare chest. She breathed in his scent delighting the glorious masculinity of it. Her head resting upon him, rose and fell with each breath he took. She could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart as it pumped blood to the rest of his body. She nestled closer to him, sliding one leg over his. She could feel the soft touch of his hand sliding lightly up and down her back sending tingles along her spine. The tantalizing shiver proceeded from the spot under his hands up to her neck and all the way to the top of her head. A noise that could be likened to a purr of contentment escaped her lips.

This was her favorite part of their nights together. That is not to say she did not enjoy the part that came before. No, that part was always more than pleasant. In fact it was incredible, fantastic, magnificent, earthshattering, and much more (she wasn't quite sure there were adjectives accurate enough to describe it). Anyway that part of their nights together is not important. At least not at this moment. Because in this moment, it was just the two of them. It is a time when there are no heists, no cover identities, no hiding behind shameless banter and covetous stolen glances. There wasn't any need to worry about the team. She didn't have to wonder about what was going to come next. There wasn't even a need for words. There was nothing but the beating of their hearts in the stillness and vastness of the night.

It was during that time, right before sleep overtook them, that for her was the most blissful; she knew though, that it was at times like these that she was the most vulnerable. In the moments such as this, she was an open book to the man lying next the her. It was a peculiar feeling for she had never allowed herself to be so exposed with another before this. Then again; there was always something about him that caused the shield she built around herself and ordinarily guarded so carefully, to fall ever so slightly. This is a fact that used to frighten, confuse, and excite her. Here though, laying wrapped in his arms, completely exposed to him both physically and emotionally, there was not even a trace of fear in her mind or heart. She trusted him. Something that had took her a long time to understand and accept. She thought about how long and far they had needed to come to arrive at the place they were now. However, she quickly pushed those thoughts aside, allowing herself to relish the present.

Sophie sighed in contentment. Nate held her a little tighter and softly kissed the her head. She turned her face so that she could look into his eyes. "What are you thinking about Soph?" he whispered lovingly as he took her hand in his, brought it up to his lips, and kissed her palm.

"I was thinking of this" she replied, and propping herself up on one elbow and she leaned down brushing her lips softly over his. She stared down into his face, a look on her face only he was ever privy to. She allowed herself to enjoy the love and affection reflecting in his eyes, knowing that the same could be found in her own.

"I like thoughts like those". The amusement in his voice caused her to smile. She laid her head back down on his chest. He took her left hand and entwined her fingers with his own. Nate and Sophie lay like that, allowing themselves to drift to sleep slowly.


	7. Starting the Morning Right

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Leverage or anything else having to do with the show.

_A/N: This is somewhat a continuation of the previous chapter. I hope you like it. Please share your thoughts._

He loved waking up to the sunlight steaming through his window. He watched it dance across the room as the oranges and the yellows splashed color brightly here and there. It was picturesque and brought to his mind the thought that the sun brought with it new possibilities. Even more than that musing though, he loved the way the perspiration on her skin glistened in the morning light. He gloried in the feel of her warm breath against his skin and the way her hair tickled his bare chest. The delightful sensation of a shiver ran up his spine as she rubbed her smooth cold feet against his legs and he couldn't help but smile. His arm was tingling and he desperately wanted to move it out from under her, but he fought that desire because he longed to watch her sleep for just a few more moments.

Sophie's hand rested on his stomach and he placed his hand on top of it. His index finger made small, slow circles on the back of her hand as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, reveling in its fragrance. Nate loved the way she smelled. He called it the "Scent of Sophie". It was flowery and spicy, feminine and sensuous, elegant and exotic, simple but complicated, contradictory and absolutely lovely. Her scent was everything that she was and he made it a point to tell her that often. It was one of the few ways he could put into words how he felt about her.

Yes, Nathan Ford loved the mornings, especially when they involved Sophie. He liked to wake up before she did so that he could watch her sleep and enjoy the feeling of having her there with him. Not that he complained on the mornings when she woke him with a passionate kiss. But he hated waking to find her side of the bed empty. On those mornings he always suffered from a moment of fear. For the a heartbeat or two he was made to wonder if everything had only been a dream and he really had driven her away for good. He wondered if he had only imagined the wonderful times they spent together on and off the job. He couldn't help but fear that she had walked out of his life and stayed gone, because who was he to deserve such happiness. Then out of the corner of his eye, he would catch a glimpse of the lotion she kept on his bedside table or he would reach over to have his hand brush a note she had left for him on her pillow. Thinking back on the apprehension he had felt, it would always perplex him how many negative and saddening thoughts the mind could create in such a short stretch of time.

Nate had realized some time ago his life was much better with Sophie in it. He often felt that he didn't deserve her and so when he woke up to find the beautiful woman at his side, he couldn't help but feel lucky and want to prolong that feeling for as long as possible. In a world where they were constantly putting themselves in harm's way it was comforting to know that as long as she was curled up close to him, pleasantly dreaming, no harm would befall her. He was positive of the fact that in these sunlit moments before wakefulness fully set in, he could protect her. This was not something he was always certain of and it pained him to know that not only was he unable to protect her, but his silly crusades as she had once called them, would probably be the cause of any pain that did come to her.

So Nate tightened his embrace and kissed her temple. He smiled sadly, feeling her stir and knowing that all too soon these they would have to get up. They could not stay this way, wrapped in one another's arms, the whole day even though it would be nice. No; there were people out there who needed them, simplicity was not a luxury that Nate and Sophie had ever truly had the opportunity to enjoy in their long and extrodinary relationship. He would soon have to give up this image of blissfulness the morning haziness had allowed him create. She would soon change from being solely his to the brilliant grifter and he would be the mastermind. That was the way it always worked.

Sophie stretched her arms as a playful grin lit her lovely face. "Watching me sleep again Nate? You do know that particular habit of yours is a bit creepy." she told him as she turned over onto her stomach propping herself up on her elbows in order see him better.

"You know you secretly love it" he taunted pulling her to him for a tender kiss. He could feel her mouth forming a smile against his own. She pulled back briefly, her hair draping her face and surrounding his own.

"I do" she replied in a moment of rare honesty. "It's the romantic me". With that she kissed him passionately before rolling over the top of him and gliding gracefully out of bed. As he watched her smoothly saunter into the bathroom wrapping a robe around her as she did so, he couldn't help but smile idiotically. Yes, Nate Ford couldn't even attempt to deny the fact that Sophie Devereaux was an essential part of his mornings.


	8. Be Careful What You Say

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Leverage or anything else having to do with the show.

Parker walked noiselessly across the room, jumped over the back of the couch and landed in between Eliot and Hardison who were watching bull riding on the screens. "Holy...Girl, don't do that!" Hardison clutched his chest taking in deep breaths. Eliot merely nodded at the blonde. The scent of jasmine had reached his nostrils when the door to the apartment had shut silently behind her alerting him to her presence.

The thief placed a hand on Hardison's chest which only caused his heart to continue racing. "Where are Nate and Sophie?" she wondered aloud as she timed the hacker's heart rate.

Eliot rolled his eyes "They're closing things out with the client downstairs" then throwing a disgusted look at the other two he added "Quit being such a baby man, you're gonna be fine". Hardison threw Eliot a look of disbelief trying to find some intelligent remark to throw back at him.

"Has anyone else noticed how the sexual tension between Nate and Sophie changed and gotten even weirder?". Parker's sudden question had several effects of varying degrees. Eliot froze for a moment then turned ever so slowly towards her, the expression in his eyes undeniable. She knew that he was thinking "there is something not right with you" but knew he wouldn't say it, at least not this time. The mouthful of orange soda that Hardison had not had the chance to swallow went spewing from his mouth in a spectacular spray that reached an impressive distance. Parker wrinkled her nose and wiped orange soda off her shoulder with her hand. Parker looked from Eliot to Hardison and back to Eliot. "Oh come on. Don't act so shocked".

Hardison took a moment to compose himself and while he did so Eliot decided to respond. He furrowed his brows and looked straight into Parker's eyes, "Yeah. I know what you're talking about. But I don't know what exactly is going on. But I definitely think there is something a bit suspicious".

Hardison was finally able to compose himself enough to string some thoughts into words, "Ya don't think they would have started a relationship without tellin' us do ya?" he questioned the others.

Parker frowned, "No...I don't think so, but something is definitely weird. I mean it was bad enough before with them finishing each others sentences and always being on the same wavelength. It would be adorable if it wasn't so disgusting" she said snorting at the last thought.

Eliot smiled a bit. "Yeah, I know what ya mean. Sometimes it's like they're sharing a brain. It gets really annoying".

"I know. Then there is all that bantering back and forth and secret glances and smiles that have to do with their past, which they won't even share with us. I'd like to be let in on the joke too. It's just hurtful". Hardison declared, putting in his two cents worth.

Eliot just shook his head silently thinking "idiot".

Down in the bar, Nate and Sophie both set their earpieces on the table. He looked at her raising his eyebrows. "Do you think we should tell them that we could hear everything they were saying. Or should we..."

"torture them a little first for their cheeky comments?" Sophie finished his question rising from her chair. They both shook their heads as though in agreement.

Nate held the door to the back room open for Sophie sharing a mischievous smile with her as she passed; "After you" his voice had a playful tone that matched the look in his eyes.

_A/N: I thought I would let you decide just how exactly Nate and Sophie plan on punishing the others. Please let me know what you thought._


	9. The Upper Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Leverage or anything else related to the show.

Sophie shook her head in disgust as she watched Nate inhale his fourth barbequed rib. She could not understand what it was people found so appetizing the cooked meat drenched and dripping with a thick tangy sauce. It totally blew her mind that people would actually eat them for breakfast and then probably lunch and dinner too.

"Oh come on Soph. Just try one. You just might be surprised" Nate told her as he finished off a rib and picked up another.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it to save you from yourself. If you eat any more of these you're going to be sick" her tone sounded resigned as she picked up a rib and held it in front of her. She looked at the rib for a few seconds as though pondering it. She closed her eyes and screwed up her face before bringing the rib to her mouth and taking a bite. She chewed cautiously, then opened her eyes in surprise and took another bite before she was even finished with the first one. "Not bad" she said in between mouthfuls. Nate just watched her, a knowing and triumphant smile on his face.

Two weeks later Nate came down the stairs of his apartment to find Sophie in his kitchen with her back to him. She quickly shut the fridge and tuned to face him and warm smile on her face. Knowing her as long as he did, he could tell from the look on her face and the sound of her voice as she greeted him that she was hiding something.

He narrowed his eyes trying to hypothesize what she was up to. "You're here early" he said.

She looked him evenly in eyes not giving anything away. "Is that a crime now?" she asked teasingly. She could tell he wasn't going to buy this excuse but kept going with it anyway deciding to take the defensive route knowing that would hinder him a little. Maybe there was something I wanted to work on, some cases I wanted to go over or a possible case I discovered and wanted to talk to you about".

Nate proceeded carefully not really wanting to start any arguments over this. "Those are all good reasons" he said smiling at her. "But none of them are why you are here". He walked over to where she was standing so that there was barely half an inch between there bodies. He looked down into her brown eyes with a playful look in his own. He reached towards her. His hands wrapped around the towel sitting on the counter behind her. He handed her towel and turned and walked away. "You have a bit of barbeque on your lips".

She wiped the small trace of barbeque from her face and threw the towel at the back of his head. "I hate you".

"No you don't"

"Fine. I don't." She stared at the back of his head as he walked over and flopped down on the couch. "I am going to get you back for this".

Nate turned around and smiled at her. "I'll be waiting".


	10. Evening the Score

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Leverage or anything having to do with the show.

Nate sat at the bar enjoying a whiskey. He could feel her eyes on him as she slowly made her way towards him. When she sat down, flipping her hair over her shoulder, he was able to catch the lightest hint of her shampoo. He didn't turn to look her but knew that her eyes hadn't left him.

When she still had not spoken a word after several minutes he finally decided to let his hand fall from his drink to his knee and acknowledge her. "Is there something you need Sophie?" he asked trying to find the answer in her eyes. His gaze did not rest on her eyes for very long though. His eyes glistened as they burned a trail from her dark eyes to her slightly parted lips down her long elegant neck, past her slim waist, and along her long slender legs to her heeled feet. She was sitting on the barstool turned towards him. She was wearing a sleeveless dress with a low v-neck. Her legs were crossed and one arm rested on the bar the other hung at her side. The look in her eyes told him quite clearly that trouble lay ahead, something he decided (against his better judgement) to ignore.

Sophie leaned towards Nate and snatched his glass off of the bar. "I just wanted to tell you Nate, that I thoroughly enjoyed stealing a train with you, even if it ended up being for nothing". Her whole face lit up, her eyes sparkling like dazzling stars, "You know, trains always make me think of you. Do you remember?" She leaned forward tapping him gently on the shoulder.

He looked at her still trying to figure out her game. "Of course" he finally state, "the rail journey from Madrid to Ponteverda". She took a sip of his whiskey and then licked her lips. She set the glass back down in front of him and let her hand rest gingerly on his left elbow.

She leaned towards him allowing her hand to slide down and whispered into his ear "Those few hours stuck with you in a tiny train compartment were the most pleasant and education of the whole year for me". She sat back up and tossed her hair over her shoulder raising her eyebrows as well, "I still think about that trip with great fondness".

Nate shook his head and looked down at the drink now in his hands again, "Yeah". It wasn't really a response to her statement more of just a word to fill the silence. He allowed his thoughts to wonder for a moment back several years. He could see her, exactly as she looked in that ridiculous flamenco costume, sitting in the seat opposite him staring at him trying to get inside his head. She was chatting about her favorite novels and artists. He had tried to ignore her attempts to draw him into conversation, resolved this time not to let her break through the wall. He failed miserably though. He really enjoyed this talking to her. He enjoyed her enthusiasm and passion, it was contagious and he always seemed to find himself in this persistent battle of wits and charm, minds and emotions with her.

Nate shook his head and took another drink of whiskey drawing himself out of his reverie. He turned back towards Sophie only to find her putting her jacket on. She stood up, leaned towards, her face was mere inches from his own. She turned slightly and brushed her lips against his cheek. Then she walked away and out the door.

It wasn't until later that Nate found his wallet was missing. In its place was a letter.

_Nate -_

_Now we are even. For now at least._

_Sophie_

He smiled to himself as he placed the note in box in his top drawer amongst a few other pieces of paper and some small trinkets and various odds and ends. Yes, round two goes to Sophie. But there are still many more to come.


End file.
